Memories of the Past
by Sheibakelly
Summary: Draco remembers all the good times he's passed with his son. Fluffy! Draco is also ooc as he has changed.


**Memories of the past**

Thanks everyone for reading my story. I hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

I sat down with my lovely wife as we were waiting for the marriage to start. I was a very proud father, something I never thought I was deemed to become. But, I was not a heartless wizard anymore. It was at the moment when Potter saved me and defeated Voldemort that awakened this other side of me.

Anyhow, that is a story for another day. Here we are, my wife and I, waiting for the marriage of my beautiful soon-to-be daughter in law, Rose and of my son, Scorpius. This was quite a big emotional event which triggered a flow of different memories. I could just remember the days when…

"Draco! Draco! Hurry up, you've got to see this!" yelled out my wife.

I quickly let go of everything I was holding and bolted out of the study. As I came in the kitchen, a beautiful scene was unraveling before my eyes: my son was taking his first steps! I kneeled down beside Astoria and encouraged little Scorpius to continue walking. He was grinning like crazy, amazed by what he was currently accomplishing. It however did not last very long. My poor little boy fell down on his bum and started crying loudly. Astoria picked him up and tried to make him stop crying by using her baby talk.

"It's okay little guy. You still did great for a first time!" I told him while ruffling up his soft blond hair.

I went back to continue my work in the study. About a quarter of an hour later, I noticed that my little boy was still crying. My poor wife must have been exhausted from trying to make him stop. I got up once again to go see if she needed any help.

"He won't stop crying Draco; I don't know what to do! I checked if he was hurt anywhere, which he wasn't and he doesn't need to be changed or fed!" she replied, still trying to hush Scorpius in the meantime.

"I'll take him with me. Don't worry about it; I need a break from work anyway." I said while extending my arms out to take him.

She handed me over little Scorpius and I brought him back with me. Once in the study, I sat down and put him on my lap. Amazingly, he stopped crying and was looking at me with big round eyes. He seemed mesmerized by something. He quickly grabbed my tie with his stubby fingers and put it in his mouth. I was going to remove it at first, but then I decided against it. He was happy, stopped crying and it's not like it was my favorite tie anyway.

_-Later that day—_

The door to the study creaked open. A head popped in from the doorway. She looked around to find what she was looking for. As she saw it, a smile was drawn on her face. There was her husband sleeping on his chair with their little son still on his knees. Both seemed so peaceful that she let them there and closed back the door.

I smiled, remembering this small memory that had made me so happy. It was amazing how such a little being became the source of my happiness. My lovely wife and I both had a good laugh that next day as she explained what happened and why my necktie was so wet when I awoke.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. I smiled as we patiently waited. Nothing could compete with what had happened on young Scorpius's birthday!

Everything was ready! The decorations were set up and the gifts were on the counter waiting to be unwrapped. Astoria had finished icing the cake just a while earlier.

My wife came in holding our little 2 year old son. Gosh, he was growing so fast! She put him down and sat on the sofa with me. I looked at the grinning birthday boy and asked him "Are you excited?"

"Yes!" he replied with enthusiasm.

_A few hours later_

Our small family composed of 3 members was all seated at the table. As dinner was progressing, you could see how happy our son was becoming. He quickly finished his own plate of food and patiently waited for us to be done as well. The long awaited moment finally arrived!

We sang him happy birthday and gave him his large cake. It had a picture representing his favorite story from _The Tales of Beedle the Bard._ He blew out the candles and devoured a pieced of the finely baked dessert. But the best part was yet to happen. I decided to hand him over his first gift. He unwrapped the present quickly and was very happy with its content. It was a toy broomstick. I had to convince Astoria to let me buy it for him, as she was afraid that he would hurt himself as he was "too young". I reassured her and she finally agreed after a lot of thinking.

The rest of the night went rather well. I had warned Scorpius to watch out and not break anything. I taught the little guy how to properly sit and steer the toy. He had originally wanted to go try it outside but I persuaded him that it was way too dark for that and that he could try it in the morning. He was happy with simply trying it inside the house, after he had begged his mom to let him.

"If you break anything, mommy will be quite enraged. She might not let you continue using it inside anymore if that happens." I told him

He grasped the concept of how to maneuver the broomstick quite quickly. My son was such a quick learner! From this day forward, I wouldn't be surprised if he became a professional Quidditch player!

_The next day_

I was brutally woken up by my crying wife. I tried to calm her down.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked, becoming worried myself.

"He's gone Draco! I can't find him anywhere! His broomstick isn't on the table where I left it either!" She replied, still sobbing.

I quickly got up and did my own search around the house. I inspected every corner and hiding place, as a 2 year old boy could literally by hiding anywhere. After half an hour of looking, I was certain that he wasn't in the house. Astoria was right! Our little Scorpius was nowhere to be found!

* * *

So, how was that? I'm currently writing the next chapter for this fanfic, in hopes that people are enjoying it. You can expect it to be ready in the next few days.

Please rate and review! I really appreciate it! :D


End file.
